how_gunzfandomcom-20200215-history
NukaModd
Background Once a great enemy of the How Gunz Corporation, NukaModd now happily works as the current How Gunz Lore-master and is a good friend of Hauganz. He possibly knows the most How Gunz lore out of any of the Council members, mostly because he was part of such, and also spends his days studying the books in the How Gunz library, and uncovering ancient relics from the pre-gunz era. His best friends include Laat and Hauganz. He does not like the name Ricky, and he enjoys a 4 piece bucket Biased Chicken. History with How Gunz NukaModd joined the Fallout Wikia in August of 2016, shortly after the first issue of Trending Today, created by the esteemed NewRGI, was released. The beginning of his long history with Hauganz started when he created New Vegas News (abbreviated NVN), which was the first news article to truly challenge Trending Today with its decent execution and writing. The show was hosted by NukaModd's Securitron Yes Man, and they took over the fictional news industry, something that was not too big at the time. Over a period subsequently more and more news groups and shows appeared, all in the same universe as NVN, assisting Yes Man, or trying to end his show. One of these was How Gunz, which at the time of its creation had no interest in New Vegas News, and focused on its traditional Gun centered plot. It wasn't until RGI and Hauganz had a duel, using muggy-powered weapons to destroy each other, until they both lay dead, did Hauganz realize the threat that NukaModd posed. Yes Man took over the business industry, slaughtered all of his supporters, and thrived. What felt like forever, but was in truth a week, Jimmy revived Hauganz by contacting Muggy's spirit. Hauganz had heard what NukaModd had ordered his securitron to do, and hired mercenaries along with other show producers to hunt down both the man and his robot. When they had successfully tracked down the two at a highway rest stop, they unleashed a storm of explosive bullets, obliterating Yes Man, and wounding NukaModd before he escaped. Yes Man died in a ditch, ending NVN, and so marked the day NukaModd and Hauganz kept a wary eye on one another. After the death of Yes Man and the fall of New Vegas News, NukaModd gained control of 5 major Nuka Cola factories, and began production on new and old Nuka Cola mixtures. His obsession with the company grew, forming a Nuka Cola Fan Club, and eventually formulated the hit Nuka Cola Zip, which gained many positive reviews. A short while after its creation Hauganz bought a case, and complained about a discolored green and blue urine, and demanded a refund. NukaModd pointed out that his product stated no refunds, and would not offer Hauganz's cash back. The CEO of How Gunz became severely enraged, and called for an all out war on Nuka Cola Industries. The two foes first met face to face in Hauganz Town, a small thriving town surrounding the first How Gunz facility. NukaModd busted through the town's defenses quickly, accompanied by Miranda, NukaModd's secretary, a "Mr. Derpy Super mutant", and the former pizza man, now How Gunz Director, Laat. Chaos ensued, smoke bombs, multiple Liberty Primes, and love affairs were a few of the things that occurred before the first How Gunz facility was ultimately destroyed and Hauganz's forces scattered. Another major battle happens, including CayDtrey, RGI, and NukaModd, the three parts of the Muggy Trinity, battling the Flaskisk. The Flaskisk destroy the Mugdom, and the three flee, transforming into the eternal mug spirits. Hauganz uses this to his advantage, by tricking NukaModd into a contract that would forever bind NukaModd and his creations with the How Gunz Corps. no matter what. The contract promised NukaModd that the thief that pilfered the Nuka Cola formula would be caught, but also read in small print the aforementioned binding of NukaModd, all of which occurred during the Nuka Cola Show. In NukaModd's anger and frustration he left the Wikian Plane (this lore would take too long to explain, thus it has been shortened) and transcended to the Eternal Mugdolk, where he meditated on the power of muggy. Many months passed before he returned, How Gunz prevailed, Laat joined its ranks, and it hit its peak in popularity. In a sudden explosion of light, NukaModd returned, destroying the How Gunz facility once again. He regained his Bottle and Cappy collectible figurine, and proclaimed victory, until reality started to collapse around him. He soon noticed that Hauganz had swapped into an alternate reality, and transhooped there, battling Hauganz until they retreated to their pocket realms. After a series of harsh and betraying events took place, Laat captured NukaModd and threw him in the Fungeon underneath the How Gunz facility that existed in a pocket realm. He stayed there for many months, slowly losing his sanity, muttering through the pipes and into the ears of Hauganz, and his wife Urban. He called them terms such as "Darling" and "Dearest" until they released him only for them to fight. Laat cut in and proposed a solution, which ultimately ended NukaModd and Hauganz's debate. NukaModd now works for the How Gunz corporation. NukaModd in present day How Gunz After The redacted NukaModd writes lore stories and the occasional issue for How Gunz. His first How Gunz issue was posted in July of 2017, but he hasn't written any since and focuses more on assisting the How Gunz council in other matter. He recently found an ancient Muggish Scroll, which he later transcribed a prophecy inside into his first issue "How Gunz #75: Mysterious Magnum". He claims the information recorded in the scroll is nonsense, and the prophecy inside stating he will become insane and kill Urban, only to end up in the Fungeon is not true. On August 7th, 2017 he founded the How Gunz wikia, the website you are currently on, if you did not notice. Notes * NukaModd joined the Fallout Wikia in August of 2016, but did not post anything until September 15th, 2016. * NukaModd's personal series includes "Nuka's Journals on a Foreign World: A Guide to the Wikiverse" and "Why I Hate Anime I-IX". * NukaModd doesn't understand the whole "Wikia Marriage" thing. Sorry Hau and Urbz, still love you guys. * ^ (��) HARBUL-JEM • 29 mins. Ago 14 K den loser-man, go get yourself a participation award and join the 3,227 people who also found this. Category:HGC Characters